Ninja Warrior Oussland 2
there will now be 18 in each qualifier top 10 move on to city finals and then the top 6 from each city final move on to the ouss city national finals there are now 4 cities Osuro, Southern Fried City, Dale, Oussing Qualifying And City Finals American Ninja Warrior Game Stage 1 Ninja Warrior Vegas Game Stage 2 6th city finals course from last season Stage 3 onwards 34 Recreation Game Toshihiro Yamamoto, Shingo Takeda And Ki Wong Return Osuro 1 five step jump 2 sonic steps 3 piston run 4 jump hang with no trampoline 5 horse stables 6 floating stairs 7 warped wall Competitors 1 1-10 2 11-18 1 Megan Mantle 0:53 J-10th 2 Thomas Jambo 0:45 8th 3 Stan Samuelson 1. five step jump 0:01 4 Brent Johnson 0:47 9th 5 Kane Zrimbondle 0:43 7th 6 Shane Zrimbondle 5. horse stables 0:19 7 Sydney Zrimbondle 0:53. J-10th 8 Jompler Juggler 5. horse stables 0:21 9 Ryan Klarp 0:39 5th 10 Jamie Klarp 0:31 J-2nd 11 Cornelius Combrendandus 0:56 13th 12 Ben Tavernier 0:54 12th 13 Kishy Wishy 0:41. for the first time ever this marked the leaderboard being filled with the clears 6th 14 Tessa Minty 0:36 4th 15 Tosh Mosh 6. floating stairs 0:53. skimmed the water 16 Oshi Moskon 3. piston run 0:12 17 Katsuhide Aoki 0:31 J-2nd 18 Kia Loft 0:29 1st this currently holds the record for most clears in a qualifier round with 13 finishers Southern Fried City 1 running steps 2 rope jungle 3 double barrels 4 crazy angles 5 coin run 6 warped wall Competitors 3 1-5 4 6-18 1 Owen Shieff 1:16 12th 2 Tim McKenzie 3. double barrels 0:21 3 Billy McGruff 0:53 10th 4 Mit Rikta 4. crazy angles 0:29 5 Ayano Tanaka 0:39 J-3rd 6 Harika McDonnell 4. crazy angles 0:27. feet skimmed the water 7 Kristine Hall 0:51. there was a bit where they thought the tapped the water at coin run but she didnt and was allowed to continue 9th 8 Zuri Leahy 4. crazy angles 0:21 9 James McCronto 0:59 11th 10 Brent Ment 0:39 J-3rd 11 Carpson Kloi 0:39 J-3rd 12 Katsurou Hamasaki 0:39. it seems that 39 seconds is the fastest time you can get lol, 3 times in a row people tried to beat it! J-3rd 13 Sayaka Koizumi 0:36. wow.. i have no words to say 2nd 14 Asuka Koizumi 0:48 8th 15 Aoi Koizumi 4. crazy angles 0:27 16 Nando Johnson 1. running steps 0:01 17 Ayako Miyamoto 0:35 1st 18 Xzavier Brandt 0:44 7th yeesh once again 3 words to say what a heat 12 finishers! Dale 1 triple brick climb 2 cliffhanger arch 3 bungee rope climb 4 floating tiles 5 pipe fitter 6 pole grasper 7 warped wall Competitors 5 1-8 6 9-18 1 Pete Sandringko 1:20 6th 2 Molly Gardener 3. bungee rope climb 0:13 3 James Boof 1:36 9th 4 Dequinious Gooch 1. triple brick climb 0:02 5 Quinn Gooch 1:25 7th 6 Momo Modo 1:34 8th 7 Minato Gid'On 3. bungee rope climb 0:25 8 Krep Meplof 1. triple brick climb 0:08 9 Jobler Juggler 1:47 11th 10 Lucy Wu 1:01 3rd 11 Preston North 1:45 10th 12 James Mack 3. bungee rope climb 0:30 13 Wendy Wong 1:07 5th 14 Yasuo Daisono Ninja-Kun 1. triple brick climb 0:01 15 Lee Daisono Ninja-Sensei 0:56 2nd 16 Jon Jonnyson 1:02 4th 17 Akira Yamada 3. bungee rope climb 0:21 18 Oshi Yoshizaki 0:50 1st 11 finishers? yeesh so far every city qualifier the leaderboard has been filled Oussing 1 floating steps 2 brick cross 3 rolling boulder 4 double tilt ladder to pipe fitter 5 flying shelf grab 6 cat grab 7 warped wall Competitors Region crammed into episode 7 1 Harrison Comstock 6. cat grab 1:50. tried to rush the obstacle 6th 2 Emerald Chancellor 1:43 2nd 3 Irene House 2. brick cross 0:09 4 Tanner Masters 2. brick cross 0:07 5 Lionel Sinclair 2. brick cross 0:06 J-9th 6 Jess Sato 6. cat grab 1:13 5th 7 Chelsea Small 2. brick cross 0:05 J-7th 8 Candida Christison 1. floating steps 0:01 9 Elnora Jarvis 2. brick cross 0:11 10 Noelle Tifft 2. brick cross 0:05 J-7th this is turning out to be surprisingly dismal! 11 Yuuki Koizumi is the brother of the 3 koizumi sisters from southern fried city 1. floating steps 0:00. failed after 0.9 seconds 12 Ryo Tanaka 2:07 4th 13 Midori Takahashi 2. brick cross 0:13 14 Mai Nakayama 2. brick cross 0:18 15 Mei Yoshida 2:04 3rd 16 Takehiko Mori 0:57 1st 17 Subarashi Nandoman 2. brick cross 0:06 J-9th 18 Tomomi Sasaki 2. brick cross 0:18 despite the other qualifiers having a butt load of clears this one only had 4... and only 6 beat the 2nd obstacle overall! City Finals the national finals, it will not go in order of where they placed on the leaderboard this time round unlike season 1 where this only applied to the national finals Osuro 1 five step jump 2 sonic steps 3 piston run 4 jump hang with no trampoline 5 horse stables 6 floating stairs 7 warped wall 8 run on the side 9 salmon ladder transfer salmon ladders 10 final tower Competitors 8 1 Megan Mantle 2. sonic steps 0:08 2 Thomas Jambo 1:38. the 2nd to ever beat a city finals course 7th 3 Brent Johnson 9. salmon ladder transfer 0:48 4 Kane Zrimbondle 2. sonic steps 0:07 5 Sydney Zrimbondle 1. five step jump 0:01 6 Ryan Klarp 0:58. yeesh the city finals beaten in under a minute! J-4th 7 Jamie Klarp 9. salmon ladder transfer 0:34 8 Cornelius Combrendandus 0:58 J-4th 9 Ben Tavernier 0:54 2nd 10 Kishy Wishy 3. piston run 0:14 11 Tessa Minty 1:14 6th 12 Katsuhide Aoki 0:49. used both sets of steps to go faster, however that is not cheating 1st 13 Kia Loft 0:57 3rd ok 6 finishers wow! Southern Fried City 1 running steps 2 rope jungle 3 double barrels 4 crazy angles 5 coin run 6 warped wall 7 spider walk 8 barrel walk 9 final tower Competitors 1 Owen Shieff 1:36 7th 2 Billy McGruff 3. double barrels 0:17 3 Ayano Tanaka 8. barrel walk 0:49. tried to use just 1 barrel 4 Kristine Hall 1:20. used 1 barrel 6th 5 James McCronto 0:58 J-1st 6 Brent Ment 1:16 5th 7 Carpson Kloi 0:58. skipped the 3rd barrel J-1st 8 Katsurou Hamasaki 4. crazy angles 0:20 9 Sayaka Koizumi 1:02. skipped the 3rd barrel 3rd 10 Asuka Koizumi 1:13 4th 11 Ayako Miyamoto 3. double barrels 0:08 12 Xzavier Brandt 2:18. almost failed double barrels and went backwards on barrel walk so he could use 1 barrel 8th Dale 1 triple brick climb 2 cliffhanger arch 3 bungee rope climb 4 floating tiles 5 pipe fitter 6 pole grasper 7 warped wall 8 globe descent 9 simplified ultra crazy cliffhanger 10 supersized final tower Competitors 1 Pete Sandringko 3:07 3rd 2 James Boof 1. triple brick climb 0:14 3 Quinn Gooch 6. pole grasper 1:10 5th 4 Momo Modo 9. simplified ultra crazy cliffhanger 1:20. tried to skip the landing platform and go straight into the obstacle and failed 4th 5 Jobler Juggler 1. triple brick climb 0:01 6 Lucy Wu 2. cliffhanger arch 0:07 6th 7 Preston North 1:52 1st 8 Wendy Wong 1. triple brick climb 0:01 9 Lee Daisono Ninja-Sensei 1. triple brick climb 0:05 10 Jon Jonnyson 2:03 2nd 11 Oshi Yoshizaki 1. triple brick climb 0:01 Oussing only course with just 2 back half obstacles 1 floating steps 2 brick cross 3 rolling boulder 4 double tilt ladder to pipe fitter 5 flying shelf grab 6 cat grab 7 warped wall 8 board transfer 9 supersized final tower Competitors 1 Harrison Comstock 2. brick cross 0:07 2 Emerald Chancellor 3:01 4th 3 Lionel Sinclair 1:59 3rd 4 Jess Sato 1. floating steps 0:02 5 Chelsea Small 8. board transfer 1:02. rushed the course after literally already rushing the front-half with a time of 0:54 at that point 6th 6 Noelle Tifft 1:41 2nd 7 Ryo Tanaka 1:38 1st 8 Mei Yoshida 8. board transfer 0:56 5th 9 Takehiko Mori 2. brick cross 0:08 10 Subarashi Nandoman 2. brick cross 0:06 Stage 1 123 seconds 1 snake run 2 propeller bar 3 rail drop 4 jumping spider 5 sonic curve 6 warped wall 7 tile run 8 quadruple swing 9 brick climb Competitors Episode 12 1 Thomas Jambo CLEAR 2.7 seconds left 2 Ryan Klarp 5. sonic curve 3 Cornelius Combrendandus CLEAR 23.7 seconds left 4 Ben Tavernier CLEAR 42.6 seconds left 5 Tessa Minty CLEAR 44.6 seconds left. first woman to clear Stage 1 in Ninja Warrior Oussland History! 6 Katsuhide Aoki CLEAR 36.5 seconds left 7 Kia Loft 7. tile run 8 Owen Shieff CLEAR 27.8 seconds left 9 Kristine Hall 5. sonic curve 10 James McCronto 1. snake run 11 Brent Ment 5. sonic curve 12 Carpson Kloi CLEAR 13.6 seconds left 13 Sayaka Koizumi 7. tile run. did sonic curve dismount backwards and warped wall backwards but got carried away and tried to do the impossible, do the tile run backwards 14 Asuka Koizumi CLEAR 20.9 seconds left 15 Xzavier Brandt Oussland 1 2nd place CLEAR 48.6 seconds left Episode 13 16 Pete Sandringko 4. jumping spider. rushed the obstacle 17 Quinn Gooch CLEAR 35.6 seconds left 18 Momo Modo 1. snake run 19 Lucy Wu 4. jumping spider. rushed the obstacle 20 Preston North CLEAR 4.6 seconds left 21 Jon Jonnyson 1. snake run 22 Emerald Chancellor CLEAR 34.6 seconds left 23 Lionel Sinclair CLEAR 48.6 seconds left 24 Chelsea Small CLEAR 6.2 seconds left. stumbled and went backwards and forwards on the obstacle to have a run up and was running short of time but she squeezed through with 6.2 left!. went on top of jumping spider 25 Noelle Tifft 4. jumping spider. tried to rush 26 Ryo Tanaka CLEAR 33.5 seconds left 27 Mei Yoshida CLEAR 71.8 seconds left. BY FAR THE FASTEST TIME! 27 attempts 16 clears Stage 2 225 seconds 1 shrinking steps 2 ring swing 3 spin bridge 4 wingnuts 5 sling shot 6 warped wall 7 salmon ladder 8 mat run 9 spin hop 10 spider trap Competitors Episode 14 1 Thomas Jambo 4. wingnuts 3 Cornelius Combrendandus 2. ring swing. obstacle glitched a tincy bit which threw him off a little bit 4 Ben Tavernier 4. wingnuts 5 Tessa Minty 2. ring swing 6 Katsuhide Aoki 2. ring swing 8 Owen Shieff 2. ring swing 12 Carpson Kloi 4. wingnuts 14 Asuka Koizumi 4. wingnuts. the wingnut went all funny so she was given another go Asukas 2nd run 7. salmon ladder. was trying to rush, also before that she accidentally went into an obstacle she wasnt supposed to attempt, she got yet another redo Asukas 3rd run 7. salmon ladder Episode 15 FINALE 15 Xzavier Brandt first to clear Stage 1 twice 4. wingnuts 17 Quinn Gooch 4. wingnuts 20 Preston North 7. salmon ladder 22 Emerald Chancellor 2. ring swing. ring went all funny 23 Lionel Sinclair 7. salmon ladder 24 Chelsea Small 5. sling shot 26 Ryo Tanaka 4. wingnuts 27 Mei Yoshida 2. ring swing 16 attempts 0 clears you have got to be kidding me because of a glitchy ring swing, a glitchy wingnuts and a retarded bar tech salmon ladder the results are EVEN WORSE THAN LAST TOURNAMENT Stage 3 no time limit 1 drum hopper kai 2 flying bar 3 sidewinder kai 4 crazy cliffhanger 5 rail slider Stage 4 35 seconds 1 spider climb 2 truss climb 3 rope climb